Talk:Lich/@comment-25601391-20150208211319/@comment-173.21.120.92-20150731024308
I turn to flee, sprinting back down the hallway towards the door while cursing my decision to sneak away from my unit to chase the rumors of treasure. "Get him!" the lich commands, and the ghosts fly upwards after me. As I reach the door it pushes upon, knocking me to the floor. Two ghouls are standing behind the door, and giggling to themselves they reach down to grab me. I struggle, but their superhuman strength lets them easily pick me up, one holding my arms, the other holding my legs. "Bring him!" the lich commands, and the two giggling ghouls take me down a flight of stairs and deposit me on the floor in front of the lich. Her expression is stern as she points down towards my crotch. "Expose him!" The ghoul holding my legs leans forwards, and with a grin that shows her sharpened teeth, she slips her fingers under the waistband of my pants. She yanks, and easily rips my belt, pants, and underwear open, leaving my body and member complete open to their gazes. "Make him hard!" the lich commands, and the ghoul's eyes come to life with joy. She leans down, letting her tongue and lips slide over my cock, Despite everything the priests of the Order have told me, I get harder and harder as she teases me. The other ghoul watches avidly, licking her lips, drooling and panting, as her large blood covered breasts sway above my face. I gasp as the first ghoul lowers her face, engulfing my rigid manhood into her mouth and sucking up and down. I thrash and moan, unable to control myself in the pleasure. "Release him," the lich commanded, but the ghoul with my cock in her mouth ignores the command, sucking harder and faster as her head bobs up and down on my cock. I am moaning in pleasure. as she shoves her face all the way down and my member goes deep into her throat. The lich looks irritated as she reached down and yanks the ghoul's hair, pulling the ghoul's face up from my cock and forcing the ghoul to look up at her. A trail of saliva connects her mouth to my manhood. "You will be punished for your disobediance." the lich says as she shoves the ghoul off of me. "Worth it!" the ghoul laughs as she scrambles to a sitting position next to us, still grining as she watches us. I can see that she isn't wearing anything under the rags tied around her waist. The lich glares at the insolent ghoul for a moment, then steps over me, straddling me as the other ghoul keeps my arms pinned down and the ghosts circle above us, giggling and pointing. The lich lowers herself until her naked body is just above me, she has my penis in her hands, and is rubing it back and forth againt her bare vagina as she makes comments under her breath about the size and shape of my penis. I hiss and moan in pleasure, and then, without warning, the lich sinks down on me. I gasp as my virginity is taken against my will, and I sob under my breath as the "fate worse than death" the Order priests warned of begins. The lich moves up and down, faster and faster, and I can't control myself. Soon I'm exploding inside of her and pleasure rocks my body as more and more of essence pours out into the lich, splashing upwards into her opening then dripping back out onto my hips and belly. She remains on top of me, looking down at my face. "You aren't the largest I've ever had, but you are fairly large." she says, "More importantly, out of all the men I have raped, your cock is the best and your spirit energy is perfect for me. I have made up my mind, you will be my husband." She holds out her hand, and one of the skeletons stumbles forwards to hand her a collar. With my member still embedded in her, she leans forwards, clasping the collar around my neck while I lay there stunned and weakened from the afterglow. She stands up, and I feel a sense of disapointment as our bodies part. "I am going to prepair my laboratory," the lich says, "Clean him up." As the lich walks out of the room the ghoul holding my arms grins down at me. "My turn!" she exclaims, moving down over my body towards my cum covered cock. She starts to lick my belly and hips with her hot tongue while her toned thighs rest on each side of my head and I am forced to see her bare neither regions. In a moment, I feel her lips on my still hard cock and soon i am inside of her mouth, lost in pleasure again. "Hey, that's not fair!" the first ghoul complains, "I saw him first, I should get to do that!" "You had your chance!," the ghould sucking me pulls my manhood out of her mouth long enough to reply. I can hear the smile in her voice as she says, "And you blew it. You know the boss is mad at you, but if you take my night patrol for the next week I'll let you lick the leftover cum from my lips!" "Elsabeth, you're so mean!" the first ghoul says, scrambling to her feet and stamping her bare blood covered foot against the floor. "Fine, I'll do it!" she pouts, "Just make sure you don't swallow it all." "No promises!" Elsabeth trills happily as she returned her lips to my cock. Soon I am clean, and the two ghouls march me to the laboratory to meet my new wife while arguing about the particulars of their deal. "Here he is boss, all cleaned up and ready to work!" Elsabeth says as she shoves me towards the padded table. And that's how my life as a married man began, months went by as I learned obediance,magic, and how to assist my wife with her research. When one of her underlings did a particularly good job I"d be given to them for a night as a reward, but for the most part I was never apart from my wife. I grew to appreciate her cold, emotionless exterior that she used around strangers and the playful mad scientist she would become when she was around those she knew and trusted. Unknown to me, the girl that grew up next door to me had become a powerful Hero in the months since we had both been drafted into the service.She heard how I had been reported "MIA, presumed captured by mamono and corrupted, to be killed on sight if returned to human lands." and cried. She rememberd all the time we spent playing as children, and remembered holding my hand as we swore the Oath of Chastity in front of the Order priests and vowed to share a virtuous, platonic love for all eternity in the name of the Chief God, and she made up her mind to either rescue me, or end my suffering and save my soul with her blade. It took her nearly a year to find the ruins, and when she did....well, that's a story for another time.